


Don't Sleep 'Til The Sun Comes Up

by creakyrequiem



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creakyrequiem/pseuds/creakyrequiem
Summary: Fabian is in deep shit. Not even Chungledown Bim could shit into his mouth this deep, that's how deep the shit he is in is.This is just another trashy drunk truth or dare fic because my exams are coming up and I'm STRESSED, GODDAMNIT. Cut me some slack here. Anyway, Fabian and Riz are pining dumbasses and heres. Heres that. Except drunk.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessy(mentioned), Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	1. A Tale of Two Dumbasses

Fabian is in deep shit. Not even Chungledown Bim could shit into his mouth this deep, that's how deep the shit he is in is. Is he even making sense? He doesn't know. The overpowering scent of cheap coffee on The Ball's clothes is currently drowning out all coherent thoughts. When was this even a thing? He used to give The Ball rides all the time, but for some reason it got all weird after they came back from the Nightmare King(Cassandra?)'s Forest. Or-well, no.. if he was being honest with himself, it had been like this for a while now. It just got accentuated after The Ball got those stupidly hot tattoos on the Leviathan. He can see them peeking out of his sleeves even now, and it's all he can do to not stare at the arms wrapped tightly around his waist every two seconds for fear of crashing into someone. He's grateful when they pull up to the Manor. He tells the hangman to go park itself and gets off the motorcycle a little too quickly. Riz just smiles at him like he doesn't know he's making Fabian want to jump into a volcano. 

"Shall we head in?" he grins, swinging his Briefcase of Holding in one hand as they walk up to the door. The rest of the Bad Kids have already set up shop in the living room, all bundled up together in a blanket fort courtesy of Adaine and Ayda. Jawbone was running to and from the kitchen holding plates with snacks on them and he grins wide when he sees the two approach. 

"Hey, kids, you're just in time!" he says, furry paws balancing a bowlful of guacamole, "The rest of the gang saved you a spot in the fort." 

It turns out that their spots are right next to each other, which really isn't helping Fabian's predicament. Fabian's all the way in the back corner and Gorgug's all spread out, which means that Riz has to press close to him so he doesn't get knocked over by Gorgug's giganto-feet. He props his own (normal-sized elven) feet onto a pillow in what he hopes is a cool and nonchalant pose. 

"I miss Tracker," Kristen moans, face flat against the floor. Usually, Fabian would be annoyed by her moping but today it's a much needed distraction so he indulges in her for once. 

"You literally called her this thursday," he tells her. She chucks her staff at him and he dodges out of the way.

"It's Saturday, Fabian," she gripes, "That's three whole days of no Tracker." 

"It's actually only two," Adaine pipes up, completely unfazed by Kristen's death-glare, "and Fig, do you have to smoke in here, you're making the fort smell like ash." 

Fig grins, wordlessly passing her clove cigarette over to Ragh who shrugs and smiles apologetically at Adaine. 

"Anyway," she says, ignoring Adaine's pointed Gust of Wind spell, "now that everybody's here, I brought liquor!" 

Fabian accepts the glass of Gnomish Whisky Fig passes to him and hopes that the burning alcohol will burn away his stupid crush, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, its not a weird abrupt ending, there's another chapter coming up probably by like next week or so. This time in Riz's POV?? Who knows? I'm just freeballing it, baby. That's right, I like living on the edge. Its 1 am and I wrote this all in one sitting, goodnight.


	2. Oops, I Did It Again

"Truth orrr daree, Fabian.." Kristen slurs, the glass of vodka in her hand threatening to tip over onto her shirt. Fabian groans and turns away from her. His limbs feel all gooey and soft and there’s a warm haze enveloping his brain which is making it really hard to think right now. His eyes drift over to The Ball, whose thin lanky frame is stretched out over the couch like a cat. He looks pretty like this, too, with his hat discarded on the floor so that his normally hidden green curls fall over his face and frame his eyes just so. The top two buttons of his shirt had come undone sometime during the sleepover and the sliver of chest Fabian can see is almost worse than if The Ball had taken his shirt off entirely. He feels stupid, getting all flustered over Riz and his stupid smile and his stupid freckles. God, everything is just stupid. He wishes that he could just get Adaine to cast detect thoughts on Riz so he knows what the hell the guy is thinking for once. That would be an invasion of privacy, though. If The Ball really did like him, he’d rather The Ball tell him on his own terms. 

He’s knocked out of his stupor by a pillow that hits the side of his face with surprising force.  
“Fabian, it’s your turn, truth or dare.” Gorgug (the clear perpetrator of the pillow attack) whines. Fabian huffs.

“I hate this stupid game,” he sighs, “whatever, dare.” He immediately regrets it when he sees the malicious glint in Kristen’s eye. 

“Haaaha, okaaay.” she smirks, “I dare you to kiss Riz.” 

Shiiiiiit.

“Kristen, you’re shitfaced,” he says, in lieu of a reply. 

“Shurrup and do it. Or Adaine’s casting ray of sickness on your ass.” she’s wagging her finger at an approximation of his direction, which is to say, at the wall three feet away from him.  
Riz gets up slowly from where he is on the couch and grins lazily. 

“C'mere Captain,” he mumbles, half-heartedly punching the air with his fist, “hoot growl.” 

Fabian wants to pass out and die. 

He walks over to where The Ball is standing, limbs lead-heavy and looks down at him, uncertain. Riz's definitely on one too, but that's no surprise, the guy doesn't have the best track record for having a high alcohol tolerance. Fabian's suddenly struck by how tall he is compared to The Ball. He has to crouch down kind of awkward just so their faces are eye-level. He thumbs the side of Riz's cheek and Riz's slitted pupils blow wide, short eyelashes flutter over the pupils so his irises are just a half moon in a sea of black, and Fabian's leaning in and he can hear Fig whooping in the distance but right now he doesn't care. The alcohol's washed away all trace of Riz's shitty coffee and it burns Fabian's lips as he glides them over Riz's. It's clumsy at first and Fabian suddenly remembers that Riz has never kissed anyone before (except for Kristen that one time but that doesn't count) and oh god he's actually going to die. He can feel Riz's slender fingers slide into his hair and tug his head in closer, his lips part with a sigh and Fabian dips him without thinking- "Gross, get a room, I said kiss, not makeout for fucks sake"- squashing Riz's small frame back onto the couch, one arm above his wiry, green hair and another on his waist, his tongue catching Riz's teeth and drawing blood and Fabian might just be ok with that, but he pulls away just in case. Riz is staring at him, wide-eyed, his lips swollen and wet, one hand still clutching the front of Fabian's tank top. He licks his lips, almost experimentally, and Fabian grins down at him, embarrassed.

"FUCK YES, I CALLED IT." Kristen howls, shaking Fig with gusto, "You owe me fifty bucks, bitch!" 

Fabian whips his head around so fast he's sure he hears it crack.  
"Called WHAT." he says, aghast. 

"You like Riz," Kristen smirks triumphantly, "You tooootally like him. And Fig thought it was Ragh, but she was WRONG, BABY! FUCK YES." 

"What? No, I don't, it was literally a dare-" Fabian starts, on instinct, until he feels Riz dash out from under him and his heart sinks all the way down into his stomach. 

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand here it is, folks! Next up is the FEEEEElings chapter and this baby's pretty much done except for maybe one or two oneoffs if I feel like it. kudos and comments make my day!


	3. Buckle up, Briefcase Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling finale of the Fabian is a Himbo saga. I've decided to write one more chapter after this because who doesn't love a good corny prom night episode. Enjoy. It took me three whole weeks to finish, though the length of this chapter might not suggest that.

"Oof," says Fig conversationally, "I'd feel bad for you but you just made me lose 50 bucks." 

Fabian dashes out the door, heartbeat ringing in his ears. God why is he so stupid? Of course Riz wouldn't want to kiss Fabian, he's never wanted to kiss anyone in his whole life. It was just a dare. And Fabian fucked it up by pushing too far and now their friendship is going in the toilet. The Manor is huge, too, he has no idea where to even begin searching for Riz. He sort of dashes around the house maniacally for a while before he hears a large thunk in the wall followed by an equally loud expletive. Fabian presses into the third brick to the left of the candle in the wall and a section of the wall swings open to reveal Riz, sprawled out on the floor in front of a box overflowing with clove cigarettes. His eyes are wide as saucers and he looks like he's about to bolt away at any second.

"I'm sorry," Fabian says lamely, because he doesn't really know what else to do. Riz laughs a little too loudly and shakes his head. 

"What?" he babbles, "No, it's- it's not your fault that I.. I mean of course you don't feel that way about me, how could you-"

"Wait.. feel what way about you." Fabian's stomach is doing somersaults inside his body and he doesn't know if it's the alcohol or what Riz has just implied with that statement. Either way he kind of wants to puke a little. Riz makes a funny noise in the back of his throat and scrambles to sit up on the dusty cobblestone floor. 

"Please don't do this to me, Fabian," he sighs, inching backwards into the secret tunnel, "you don't- you don't have to pretend you don't know, just let me down easy, I promise I won't be lame about it." 

"The Ball," Fabian says, hesitant, almost afraid to say it out loud, "do you like me?" 

Riz laughs again, that same hollow laugh, and sits up straight against the back wall. 

"Wait, you're telling me.. do you actually not know?" When Fabian says nothing, he slumps down onto the ground and tilts his head up to stare at the ceiling, "jesus, why do I even like you, you're so fucking stupid." 

Fabian can feel a sputtered protest surface in the back of his head and he bites it down, instead reaching a hand out to Riz, who grimaces and lets himself get pulled up by the wrist so he's standing again. 

Riz is determinedly looking away from Fabian, which, ok, he was planning this whole extravagant confession with fight choreography and everything but this is an emergency so instead he opts for gently tilting Riz's chin up to face him and says, so soft that even he almost can't hear, "I like you, too, Riz." 

Riz's whole face goes splotchy with colour and he blinks, staring blankly back up at Fabian.

"Wow, given name, huh, must be a big deal then." he says, a small smile creeping onto his face. 

Fabian rolls his eyes, says, "Shut up, briefcase boy," and leans in.

This one is sweeter, softer, more tender. Fabian can feel Riz's calloused fingers slide over his cheekbones, and the soft sigh that ghosts over his lips as he presses Riz to the tunnel wall. They break away and Fabian can feel the goofy grin plastered over his face but he doesn't really care about it right now, not when Riz is looking up at him like he hung the moon. 

Riz gulps, laughs a little nervously and says, "Well, er. That happened."

"It can happen again, if you like," Fabian tells him, smugly.

Riz rolls his eyes but leans up to meet Fabian halfway anyways. 


End file.
